Conventionally, a display device using an electroluminescence (EL) element makes it possible to attain lower power consumption and thinner thickness, and therefore has been variously studied. Further, the EL element made of an organic material makes it easy to attain lighter weight and larger size, and therefore has been vigorously studied.
Particularly, vigorous studies have been thus far conducted for the purpose of developing (i) an organic material which has a property of emitting light having a color such as blue, which is one of the three primary colors, and (ii) an organic material which has a capability of transporting charges such as holes and electrons (i.e., has a possibility of serving as a semiconductor or a superconductor), regardless of whether such an organic material is a polymer compound or a low-molecular compound.
(Non-patent Document 1) M. Serby, S. Ijadi-Maghsoodi, and T. J. Barton, XXXIIIrd Symposium on Organosilicon Chemistry, Abstract No. PA-35, Apr. 6-8, 2000, Saginaw, Mich., USA.